


RUN

by amaltheasshole



Series: The Adventures of Jeffery Koval [2]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, That's a tag? God I love ao3, happy happy fun times, i literally named this wake Jeff up wake Jeff up inside in my notes, i mean habit kicks Jeff a bit is that violence, if that's saying something, oh yeah Jeff has to run from murder so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheasshole/pseuds/amaltheasshole
Summary: HABIT and Jeff have a talk before the madness starts.





	RUN

  
"Habit made me do it."

Those were the last words Jeff could remember thinking before he felt everything stop.

He knew the significance of the words and the weight they carried with them. The fact that they were the last thing he remembered was awful.

He figured it was all over. No more pain. No more worry. No more fear.

God, he was an idiot.

Jeff woke up to a painful pressure right under his ribs, making his body ache even more, and cough onto, what seemed to be a wooden floor. Possible some type of patio from what he could figure. He lifted his head up slightly and looked around him.

That's when he realized he could see. Not as well as he did before being blinded by his captor, but he could still see.

"Finally awake, huh?"

Oh god no.

Jeff dropped his head back down and coughed again. He felt sick. He felt like he could vomit right then, right there.

"I know you're awake, asshole. Get up."

Jeff tried to move his arm to a position where he could push himself upwards, but his arms felt weak. He didn't think he could put any pressure on them if he tried. Jeff shook his head.

"Do I sound like I'm giving you an option here? I said-" Jeff's hair was forcibly pulled, forcing him to look upwards at an uncomfortable angle. He saw the face of the man who had murdered him no less than and hour ago. Was it even an hour? It felt like it. It could have been days. "Get. Up." He finished, releasing his grip, dropping Jeff's head to the floor, hitting his nose painfully.

Jeff groaned as he tried to push himself up again. It worked, but all he could do was get himself to sit up. He faced his gaze downwards, trying to avoid looking directly at the man.

"Good enough." The man sounded tired of him. It had only been a minute, and Jeff managed to piss him off. Good fucking job, buddy! Jeff thought, rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand. "Now, you gonna actually look at me, or are you just gonna brood there for a bit?"

Jeff sighed and tilted his head back to look up at the man. Yep, same shit from before. Same person using his friend to hurt people.

"Good. Now, any questions before what's gonna happen next?" He asked.

His first thought was 'what happens next?' But decided against it. Maybe he only got one question.

His throat suddenly felt extremely dry, and he coughed into his hand. He felt something in his throat, but forced it back down. He looked back up to the man, who seemed to be getting impatient.

"Why am I here? Aren't I supposed to be dead?" Jeff asked weakly, shaking slightly at the sound of his voice.

The man laughed slightly. "It's always the same question." He sighed, looking up and into the distance. "Well, to answer both your questions, you are dead, it's just you're in an...afterlife situation."

Jeff looked down again and tried to remember the things the man had said during the torture, shuddering slightly. "So this is...hell?"

"More of a limbo kind of place, but essentially, yeah." The man shrugged. "A lot of people have been here before you, and some people tend to just...find their way in. Drifters, as I call them."

"How do they get here?" Jeff asked, picking at his fingernail, which he could have sworn was ripped off. Was he actually holding a legitimate conversation with this guy?

"Beats me. Tears in the barrier's my best guess." The man replied. "Usually it happens when people are invited to this part of town, but sometimes they just find their ways in."

"So, why am I here?" Jeff asked. He winded slightly, hoping he didn't ask the wrong thing.

"Well, you see, Jeffery-"

"Don't call me that."

"You see, Jeffery. I bring only those I kill that are worthy of being here. You-" he grabbed onto Jeff's hair again and pulled it back so he looked up at him again. "-were bad enough to be here!" He forced Jeff's head back down so it cracked uncomfortably, making him swear under his breath. "Congratulations! Dickhead."

"What did I even do?" Jeff asked, holding onto the back of his neck in an attempt to stop the aching. The man laughed that horrid laughter. Jeff shivered. He hated it. It made him feel disgusting.

"What did you do? Are you kidding me?" He laughed. "You know what, I'm not even gonna give you an explanation to that! Figure it out when you get the time during this."

"Ok, what the hell is 'this'?" Jeff asked, looking up at the man, who smiled widely. Gross.

"I'm glad you asked! Allow me to explain." He said, putting an arm behind his back and walking in front of Jeff, smiling at him. "You see, this is my realm. Some people call it a 4th world, but that's another place. In this place, you are to simply atone for what has happened until I catch you again. What you must do is simple." He looked Jeff straight in the eyes. "Run from me. If I catch you, I get to kill you all over again until the cycle repeats. See how long you can go without me catching you."

Jeff rubbed his eye. When had he started crying? He shook his head and tried to wipe his eyes in a way that made it seem like he hadn't been.

"Do you think you can escape me for long enough? The longest a person has ran from me was around four days." He smiled.

Jeff exhaled, his breath shaky. "...when do I start to run?" He asked. He still felt his muscles aching, and wanted to wait longer.

"I'd say in a couple minutes. I'll give you time to regain your strength. I'm not that cruel." Yeah right.

Jeff sighed.

"Oh yeah, your brothers hat." The man said, reaching into his pocket and tossing it at Jeff. Jeff tried to watch it, but it landed in his lap. He picked it up and sighed (it still had scorch marks and dried blood on it). He put it back onto his head, adjusting it for a moment.

The man smiled at him. "Feeling good enough to run yet?" Jeff groaned and nodded reluctantly. "Good. You have a five minute grace period before I come for you. Any last words before it starts?"

Jeff gathered up his courage and spoke.

"Eat shit and die."

The man frowned. "You act so high and mighty, but I'll yank the pedestal from under you. Make it three minutes. Start running, fucker." He said, delivering a swift kick to Jeff's side. Jeff coughed before he stood up. He needed to find a place to hide. 

 


End file.
